


Heart Ache

by SouthernKittyGal



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernKittyGal/pseuds/SouthernKittyGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Truth Ache teeth scenario had ended differently? Written in Stan's POV. Based off of Bottomless Pit's 'Truth Ache' short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stanford awoke from sweet dreams about old times long since lost to a hand on his nose.

He shot wide awake with a short gasp, “What? What’s going on?” He looked around his usually dark room, his bedroom door letting light bleed in. His vision took a moment to adjust, blurry from sleep, before focusing, “What- Mabel?” That was odd, the kids rarely came in his room, especially to wake him.

“Quick question, what happened to Dipper’s spaghetti plate?” She pointed an accusing finger, frowning slightly as she eyed him for an answer.

Why would she ask something like that? She’d heard him tell Dipper what had supposedly happened to it. “I ate it, because I have little to no concern for other people’s possessions or emotions.”

That… was hardly what he had meant to say. “Huh… That was strangely candid. Almost as if I’m unable to lie…”

Wait, he had seen this before. His eyes flicked to the teeth on his nightstand, still in their cup of water. If his teeth were there but he was still talking fine. He ran his tongue along the teeth in his mouth, his mind trying to piece together what was going on through a haze of sleep and confusion.

“Well, goodnight!” He turned over onto his side to face away from Mabel, curling back up in his bed.

He heard no sound for a moment, before the floor announced her leave through a series of creaks and groans.

As soon as she was gone, he considered taking the teeth out, but figured that’d arouse suspicions of how he’d known about them. He silently groaned to himself, realizing he’d have to deal with this until the kids themselves got rid of the teeth.

...Well, he supposed it wouldn’t be that long. He was a disgusting old man, they’d realize their mistake soon enough. He just hoped it’d be soon enough for him, as well.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the internal anguish commence.

The next morning Stanford’s suspicions were confirmed, hearing Mabel whispering to Dipper lowly about the teeth, but her voice rang with excitement and they were only _right behind him_ so it’s not like he couldn’t hear her in the otherwise quiet room.

“You _what_?” He could hear Dipper hiss in reply, “Mabel, that’s a horrible idea!” Stanford mentally agreed, hoping for his sake that Dipper could change Mabel’s mind soon.

He frowned to himself, back turned as Mabel exclaimed in a mutter,“It’s great! Now he _has_ to tell the truth.”

Yeah, he did, and whether he liked it or not, he didn’t have any choice but to go with it. He bit back a sigh, forcing himself to focus on what was happening right now so he could do his best to not say something he’d regret.

He dumped the contents in his pan onto a couple plates and served them up to the little monsters behind him, “Scrambled meat, here it is.”

Dipper looked at him, studying him a second before inquiring, “Stan, what do you do in secret everyday during your lunch break?”

Son of a-.

“Usually, I spend the hour aggressively scratching myself in places I shouldn’t mention. Now I’m going to avoid making eye contact by pretending to read this newspaper… And go to the bathroom without washing my hands.” His mouth moved on it’s own account, and the second he left the room he felt his face begin to burn with shame and embarrassment. _Damn these teeth._ He could hear the kids groaning from the kitchen and chuckled to himself. Even if he was internally suffering, at least the kids were having to endure the penalty.

The next few hours were a blur, without _too_ much pain. His palms sweat all through touring, but he went about as he usually did, doing his best to better watch his words. He allowed himself to finally relax when the last tour ended, leaning against the counter and watching as his latest wallets-Customers rifled through items and decided what to purchase, if anything.

Someone walked up to him and… _Oh, wow._

“Hey, excuse me. Do you think this T-shirt is my size?”

“Never mind the T-shirt! Hey, everyone, look at this guy’s abnormal and unattractive face!” He grinned widely, mentally clawing at himself and positively _seething._

He held his smile as Mabel led the poor man away, having to keep his act up because to the kids, he had no idea what he was doing.

In his own defense, the guy was really ugly looking.

Soon enough he was free. Tours were over, the kids were off watching television, and he had tucked himself away in his office, mind elsewhere as he did his taxes. It was a simple task, and no speaking involved, thank God.

He needed to try and change the way things were going. There had to be someway to make the kids want to take the teeth out themselves.

... _Duh._ He needed them to _really_ want to take the teeth out. He needed to make them suffer! Not… Not in a villainous way. In a _‘I am your Grunkle and I will get you back for this,’_ kind of way, which really didn’t sound much better, but whatever.

He tried to refocus his attention, “Doing my taxes,” He muttered, setting the paper aside and moving on to the next one.

Dipper slipped into the room, checking to see what he was doing, he guessed. He frowned and picked up the latest form, “Uh, Grunkle Stan, why did you write this?”

He glanced at the bright red _I HAVE COMMITTED TAX FRAUD_ scrawled across the paper and mentally screamed at himself. He couldn’t even write normally!

“Because I regularly commit tax fraud,” He replied earnestly, going to work on the next paper and thankful when Dipper shredded the form.

Severalteen painstakingly earnest papers later, he gave up, glancing at the stack of _I HAVE COMMITTED TAX FRAUD’_ s set aside. He sighed and got to his feet, undressing to the point where a normal person would have thrown up at the sight of him, and going to sit with his great niece and nephew. The show was just coming on.

The two laughed at the admittingly handsome yet quirky looking man on the TV screen. He juggled anxiously as crocodiles (alligators?) snapped at him, like they were some sort of monsters threatening to get it right or he wouldn’t see the end of the television show. ...Which was literally the case. The kids laughed.

He inwardly smirked to himself, keeping his gaze steady on the TV. “Sometimes, I think. Is this all there is? Is life just some kind of horrific joke without a punchline? That we’re all just biding our time until the sweet, sweet release of death?”

A beat passed. Mabel curled in on herself, rocking back and forth in silent distress, whilst Dipper hid his face, shuddering at the thought.

Stanford would’ve busted out with indignant laughter if he could and instead remained expressionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. In the next chapter we should start pulling more away from the canon into more of the actual fanfic and plot itself. What'd y'all think? Thanks for reading and comments are encouraged and encouragement! ^~^  
> Also, I don't know why there's two notes here at the end of the chapter, I don't know how to fix it (if it can be fixed). Anyhow, thanks for reading. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So, in all complete honesty, my plot for this story is so vague. It's like I have a plate and a fork, but no food or anything else to actually make it useful, so if you have ideas I'd be grateful to hear them. Until then I'm just going to kind of wing this and see how it goes. I apologize this was so short.


End file.
